Memories
by BigSexyLucario
Summary: Ever since you were a little kid, you have always loved your Lucario. But as time passes, you begin to realized it's a different type of love than you were expecting. Contains Human X Lucario Yaoi. Don't like, don't read. The cover was drawn by me.
1. Chapter 1: One Summer Morning

Changed to first person by suggest of Clamor Luporum.

Chapter 1: One Summer Morning

I open my eyes slowly. I'm instantly blinded by the light piercing through my windows. _Dammit._ How could I have forgotten to close the curtains? My spirits are lifted as an arm is wrapped around me. Lucario is turning in his sleep. He hugs me like I'm a big plushie. I squirm a little in his grasp. He's hugging a little too tightly. Lucario has always been a rough sleeper, but I can't help but enjoy watching him. He's so beautiful.

Most mornings are like this. Ever since he confessed his feelings for me, I've become absolutely infatuated with everything about him. I've had lovers before, but something about Lucario is special. He's been with me since I was a kid, ever since my parents gave me that Riolu egg. To this day it's the best present I've ever received. I remember the late nights cuddling together, eating out and that adorable face he made when he tried hot cocoa for the first time. Then I remember it: The day Lucario finally told me how he really felt. I hug him back tightly as you remember how thoughtful he was. How thoughtful he **still** is. I decide to indulge myself. Lucario won't be up for a while, it wouldn't hurt to go down memory lane. Especially with a memory as great as this one.

 **FLASHBACK**

The snow falls down heavily as I stare out the window. Lucario is at the table helping prepare dinner with my aunt. I've been staying there with her for a few weeks now. My aunt had volunteered to watch me when she heard your parents would be gone. I grimace as I imagine what could've happened if she didn't. My parents are hesitant to leave me home alone, they probably would have called a babysitter. I smile a little to myself. I prefer your aunt's little cabin. It's warm, and Lucario seems to like it to. **Lucario!** I shouldn't make him work alone! What kind of trainer am I?

"Lucario, do you want any help?"

He replies:

"Sure. Thank you master."

I embrace him in a soft hug. He continues to mix the potatoes as he wraps an arm around my waist.

I hear my aunt's camera click in the background. She always takes pictures of us, it wasn't until now that I realized it was because she predicted how much we loved each other. At least she left the flash off.

"You can get the rest of the ingredients. I'll need some milk and butter for these."

I try to get them as gracefully as possible. I want to try and impress him with my cooking ability. Lucario makes everything look so easy. I mix the ingredients with elegance and finesse, trying to imitate his smooth moves and swagger. It's just then that I realized how stupid I look. Unfortunately for me, Lucario realizes as well.

"You've been acting so odd recently. Is everything all right?"

In the corner of my eye I see you aunt smile slightly. She can see right through my facade.

I place the concoction on the stove.

"I'm fine. So what now?"

Your aunt begins before I can talk:

"Thank you for the help boys. I suppose we can cook the chicken now. We have to prepare it first though. I've got a knife on the table over there."

I reach for it, when it happens: Apparently Lucario had the same plan. I grip his paw firmly as we both blush.

"Uh sorry master!"

He laughs nervously. In any other case, this would have been really adorable, but I can't help but notice how embarrassed he is. I want to comfort him but I feel I don't know how.

We both try to move out of the way, as we crash into each other. My head clumsily bumps his chest, as I try to grab onto something so you don't fall. Whatever it is, it's really soft, and furry.

It's just then you realize what I grabbed onto: his butt.

I manage to make a sort of pathetic whimper.

"Lucario! I didnt mean to-"

I stop abruptly as Lucario lifts me to face level.

He's still holding my hand.

I continue to hold his hand, he blushes even more when he notices that I haven't let go either. He grips it tightly with his soft paw.

I'm an absolute wreck. My face is still bright red, and the way Lucario is looking at me isn't helping much. His eyes seem full of desire. He doesn't just stare at me, he gazes, somehow warming me much more than a fire ever could.

"Master..."

He rests an arm on my waist, before snapping out of it.

"After we're finished, I think we need to talk."

Your aunt stares on in awe.

"No! You two should go. I'll finish!"

She tries to hide her embarrassment through a smile.

I reach your arms down to his hind quarters and grip his rear firmly, hoisting him off the ground.

He gasps loudly.

"Master! What are you-"

He stops as he suddenly realizes that I'm carrying him. He blushes even more as he wraps two arms around my neck. He rests his head against my chest as I bring him up to my room.

I try not to show it, but I'm in total bliss. Lucario's fur is so soft, and the way he's leaning against me just adorable. I sit down lightly on my bed, letting him sit on my lap.

"Master... I've loved you ever since I was a Riolu. You've been for me through everything, protecting me, comforting me..."

He moves so that he's straddling you, your faces just inches apart.

"No matter how you feel just promise that you'll never leave me."

I stare into his eyes. They're so beautiful and innocent. I've always loved him. He makes me feel incredible.

I've spent almost my whole life with him. I can make this work. I have to. I want to.

"Lucario... I love you more than anything I'll always be here for you. I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else in the whole world."

Lucario's smile spans across his entire face. He looks stunning. Somehow his confident, strong smile lets you know you said the right thing.

He pulls your head against his lips as invades your mouth with his tongue. I try not to moan as I hug him tightly, our lustful kiss making sucking and slurping sounds. The two of us kiss with so much passion we don't know how we lived without it.

This is heaven. I'm sharing this moment with the most perfect, gentle guy in the entire world. I wouldn't want it any other way.

 **END FLASHBACK**

I snap back into reality as I hear Lucario wake up. He's hesitant. He wipes his eyes as if there's sand in them. I try to look away, but I can't help but watch. He looks adorable as he rubs his eyes with his paws. When he notices I'm up he smiles slightly. I pull him into a soft hug.

"Good morning master."

"Good morning, my love."

I kiss his cheek as the two of us cuddle. I get a little too carried away and pin him on the bed, kissing him all over. Lucario begs between giggles and laughs:

"Stop! That tickles!"

I prod and massage his feet, making him laugh loudly.

"Have mercy! I'm crying!"

I look up to see him smiling brightly, his eyes still wet with tears from laughing too hard.

I pull him in again, kissing him passionately. He melts into your arms. He somehow seems even happier than usual. You look down and notice his large member, he seems to have morning wood. His manhood is a full twelve inches. Saliva coats your lips as you fantasize eating the entire thing, knot and all. You snap out of it and decide to help him out. You grip it softly with your hands, stroking it and coaxing it out of its sheath. Lucario looks at you lustfully as he notices what you're doing. He plants a kiss on your cheek before relaxing into your arms. You continue to pleasure your lover, fondling his furry balls and teasing his entrance. Lucario moans as you lower your head to his crotch.

I start by licking the tip, which is already leaking pre, before slowly beginning to swallow it. I gag a little as his knot hits my lips, my mouth wrapped fully around his manhood. Lucario grips my head firmly as he cums into me, moaning and calling my name.

"Master... I love you so much... That feels soooo good..."

You do your best to swallow every drop, your own member as stiff as a board and leaking pre. I release him from myself before speaking:

"Did you like that Lucario?"

Lucario is shivering in pleasure, his tongue hanging out as he pants. He manages to respond:

"...yes.."

Thanks everyone for reading! This is my first time doing a fanfic. If you enjoyed please leave a review or favorite it! I also take requests, perhaps I'll continue this if it gains enough support. Stay awesome ;)


	2. Chapter 2: Eating Out

Author's Note: I wrote the entirety of this while listening to This is What You Need on repeat.

(Ya don't stop, ya proceed, CAUSE THIS IS WHAT YA NEED)

*minor fetish warning. Skip the shower scene of you're not into facesitting or farting*

"You're so beautiful."

Lucario lowers his head to mine as we kiss. His lips graze mine as he begins to rub and suck. He's always been great at knowing when to use tongue, but today he lets go of his inhibitions, sending me onto the bed as he begins to attack my face. His warm tongue collides with mine as he lightly thrusts against me. His tail wags violently and I can feel his warm member already leaking pre against my underpants. It was then that I realized his intentions. Eventually, he breaks the kiss as he rubs my arm with his paw.

"Honey, this has been such a wonderful way to start the day."

Flattered, I do my best to respond:

"I think so too. And I'm about to make it a whole lot better."

I turn around lightly and press my butt against his crotch. He moans and kisses the back of my head.

"Master... Are you sure?"

I get comfortable, his warm fur pressing against my bare skin.

"Of course. I'm all yours. But one thing first."

I reach over the bed and grab a bottle of lube from the nightstand. Lucario moans as I fondle his member to cover it. When I'm finished, I let my body fall into him.

He reaches his paws over my body and pulls me against him. I feel him begin to slowly align me with his the center of his crotch. It's then that I catch a glimpse of his member, which has somehow gotten even stiffer. I moan softly as he begins to enter my tight entrance, still holding me with his paws. He enters inch after inch, making me stiff as well. I feel his knot hit me as he finishes. We both relax for a second, enjoying the feeling, before he begins to exit me. He starts a slow rhythm, keeping me perfectly aligned and hitting all the right spots.

"You're... Still... So tight..."

I laugh a little and lean against him. I bury my nose in his fur and wrap my arms around him, enjoying every second of this. He's so gentle... And so perfect...

Lucario growls as he begins to speed up. I let go of him and try my best to meet his thrusts. I slam myself onto his cock each time, making him moan loudly.

"Master! I'm cumming!"

"Me too!"

I cum hard into the air as Lucario fills me. He pulls me against him so tightly I feel like I can't breathe.

"Ahh! Master! Gah!"

He usually isn't this loud and forceful, but I begin to realize why. He continues to fill me long after my orgasm finishes, the sheer happiness and relief on his face is adorable, and the way he's pumping buckets of cum into me is enough to make me orgasm again. I fire string after string into the air as he continues this long orgasm. He's eventually reduced to gasps as he finishes. I catch a glimpse of him as I collapse, wiped out from such an intense orgasm. He seems to be as well. His face was beet red, and he was sweating profusely. But yet, his face didn't indicate exhaustion, he smiled broadly and let out a long sigh of satisfaction. After we both managed to calm down, he spoke again.

"That was incredible."

I pet his head and he licks my hand. I turn around and get inches away from his face, his large muzzle poking my nose.

"You came so hard, Lucario. I'm really happy you liked it."

I kissed him passionately, Lucario gladly returning the kiss, somehow thanking me without saying a word. I release from the kiss after a while.

"I think we should take a shower."

He lifts me up, placing me on the bed beside him. I get up and follow him to the bathroom. We enter without saying anything, still trying to come back to earth from such an intense morning. My rear end hurts badly, and Lucario looks worn out. We'll try and relax. For today at least.

I take of my underpants as Lucario steps into the shower. He lets me lean against him as he washes my body. It feels strange to let him do all the work, but he's so comforting, I can't help but lean against him and enjoy the way he treats me. He's the perfect lover.

Lucario picks me up as we step out the shower, poking me on the nose and chuckling. I smile at him and stick my tongue out. He continues to laugh in his deep and sensual laugh, holding me like a baby and playing with me.

He sets me down in the sink, allowing himself some space to dry off. I usually just air dry, that way I can help him with the spots he can't reach. He could probably get them himself, but the towels small and I'm glad to have an excuse to touch his butt. This time he surprises me though, shoving his butt in my face before I have a chance to dry it off. Before I have a chance to react, he farts into my face, making an audible poot. He giggles and lifts his butt from my face.

"Eww! Lucario!"

He laughs harder, farting again and making a pfft sound.

The two of us exit the house as a car passes by, causes rain to splash onto the sidewalk. It's rained recently, although the weather of perfect for a long stroll,

which is exactly what we plan. I can hear Lucario's stomach grumble behind me.

"This place isn't too far is it? I'm starving!"

I hit his shoulder playfully.

"Well maybe if you didn't embarrass yourself this morning you wouldn't be having stomach problems."

"It was funny! You have to admit it!"

I turn away from him, mumbling something.

"What was that?"

"I said it was kinda funny."

"I told you so!"

We approach the restaurant carefully, trying our best not to upset any drivers as we cross the street. It's not like we mean to jaywalk, there are just NO sidewalks around here! We enter the building quick, eager to be served.

"This is my favorite place Lucario. I think you're really gonna like it."

The guy at the door gives us an odd look.

"Table for two please."

Lucario gestures as he says this, two of his furry fingers raised.

"Uhh... Sir... Could I talk to you in private for a second?"

Lucario steps forward as I walk to the door. I try to act cool, but I'm more than a little confused. He shoves Lucario back.

"I didn't mean you."

We both look at him, shocked, but trying to be polite, Lucario walks over to me. I rub his shoulder lightly.

"It's okay. It's not your fault."

He doesn't seem convinced.

I don't really know what this douchebag's problem is, but at this point I just want to get in and eat something. Hunger's taken me as well, and I'm not in the mood to talk rationally to a guy who just shoved my Pokemon.

"We don't allow Pokemon here. If other restaurants want to let mutts in that's their problem."

We both just stare at him in shock, a man and a couple women walk out as they hear this. I try to suppress a smile at the thought of how many customers he probably lost just for being such a prick. A little overwhelmed, I pull my fist back as I get up in his face. I've always been a bit of a pussy, but I'm not just gonna sit here and let this guy belittle Lucario. He's not a mutt! He's a wonderful, caring guy, and he deserves rights just like anyone else. I feel a furry paw grab my arm.

"It's not worth it honey. Let's just get out of here."

I fall back into reality as I realize how stupid I was acting. He didn't do anything more than shove him. Lucario's not in any danger and I'd be the bad guy if I beat the shit out of every guy who insulted him. I need to let Lucario fight his own battles. And I don't think he wants to fight this one. Not on an empty stomach at least.

Lucario tugs me out of the restaurant. I can't help but notice how angry he looks. I hope it's not directed at me. I wasn't THAT immature, was I? I was just trying to defend him. I'm comforted slightly as I notice a small smile on his face. He holds my other hand with his paw.

"Thanks for defending me. I've got an idea, how about we go to MY favorite restaurant?"

I sigh in relief as he says this.

"Good idea."

The two of hold hands as we walk, somehow this seemed to bring us a little closer. Lucario knows I'd fight for him, and I know he'd do the same for me.

I'm flooded with nostalgia as we enter the restaurant. A lady smiles at us as we walk through the door.

"Hey Lucario! How's it been?"

She knows him? How could I forget? She doesn't look familiar to me.

He rests an arm on the podium she's taking orders from. I can't help but notice how similar it looks to the one from the other restaurant. What's with all restaurants having these things anyways? Is it some kind of unspoken law that all restaurants need to welcome you like you're getting your diploma? I focus back on the lady.

"Pretty good Sarah. But take a note to avoid Gary's. We learned the hard way that they discriminate against Pokemon."

She looks at us sympathetically.

"Ooh. That's rough. You guys know you're always welcome here."

"Thanks hon. Have any seats in the showroom?"

"Of course. Although I never saw you as an art person."

"I'm not. I just really like the seats in there."

She laughs a little. I don't really know who this "Sarah" is, but she's very kind. I'm thankful for her hospitality.

She sits us down by the window.

"Woah... Lucario. You were right. These seats are really comfortable."

He laughs.

"Get comfy, my love. No one's gonna keep us from enjoying this weather."

Hope you guys liked this next chapter! I went all out with the sex scene, and tried to expand the world a bit more. I want to experiment with the theme that this world isn't perfect. Segregation is a concept I want to expand on throughout the story. And of course, if you enjoyed, please follow favorite and review. I also take requests!


	3. Chapter 3: A Room for Two

Thank you all for being patient! I'm finally back with a new chapter. I'm also working on a Lucario Dating Sim, so please keep in touch with my Newgrounds if you're interested: 2Mickennxtre68

(I also have some nice little flash games on there)

I also tried something new with the perspective. May be a little confusing, but I hope you can enjoy it nonetheless.

Also time for the daily update on the music I'm listening to: EVERY TRACK IN GUNSTAR HEROES

Oh my god I just love that game!

Ok... Ok...

It's been a while since we've talked. Lucario and I have been quite busy. We still make time for each other, but we've been trying a lot of new things too. But right now, none of that matters. Tonight's the night that we've been waiting for. We put all of our current projects aside and finally decided to spent the night together. It's bittersweet, in a way, knowing that tonight will be incredible, but at the same time... We might not have another night like this for a long time.

I'll stop boring you with that sappy stuff. Besides, I have something far more important to do. Lucario's taking a shower at the moment, and I have every intention of surprising him in there. I smile slightly at my plan.

I approach the bathroom cautiously, making sure my footsteps are quiet as to surprise him. I can hear him humming in the shower. How cute! I creep up to the door and...

My vision is blurred by steam. Lucario loves to take long showers, which always fills the room with steam. (If only he was aware how much harder it is to pay that water bill.)

As I pull the back the screen door I hear a soft chuckle.

Dammit... He got me... With ears like that I should have expected it.

"Trying to sneak up on me, eh?"

He pulls me in for a hug and nuzzles my head with his paw. I hug back, rubbing my face in his fur. His chest is strong and muscular, and underneath the unbelievable softness of his fluff, I feel a strong wall of protection. I get a little ahead of myself and begin to advance. I stroke his thigh with my hand and lower in his grasp.

"Heh. Getting a little antsy, my love?"

"I guess you could say that."

I grab his wet member with my hand, stroking it lightly and licking his chest. He begins to moan softly, then laughs in his deep sensual voice.

"Ahhh... Honey..."

I continue to pleasure him, eventually deciding to use my mouth. I let my tongue touch the tip, then close in on it with my mouth, enjoying his taste.

"Master... The treatment you're giving me... I feel like I'm gonna come already..."

I remove my mouth from his cock, a little bit of pre dripping from my mouth.

"One sec..."

He whines a little as I lick my finger and move it down to my rear end. I finger myself, leaning against him and pressing his meat against my chest. I feel bad for making him wait, but I need him to finish in me... This scene is just too perfect to let him release in my mouth...

I let my finger back out after a second and then present my rear to him. He doesn't hesitate for a second as he pulls me against him and makes passionate love to me, holding my leg with his paw and licking my back.

I can't help but moan as he pleasures me, enjoying this almost as much as he is. Finally, he finishes, arching his back almost so far as to hit it on the shower wall, moaning and then pulling me against him again.

I come aswell, covering the shower wall as he strokes me. We both drone in bliss as we continue.

"Master... I love you more than anything..."

"I love you too, Lucario. This is more than I could ever ask for..."

Finally, we come down from our high.

He sets me down lightly on the shower floor and begins to passionately make out with me. I kiss back, giving myself to him in pure lust and happiness. Eventually, he picks me up and we leave the shower. Lucario drys me off, smiling while he rests his chin on my shoulder. When he finishes, he does something that suprises me greatly.

He sits on my lap, grinding my still wet cock against his furry rump. He moans and pulls me against him, almost forcing it in.

"That's just a small taste of what I've got planned for the bedroom."

Instead of picking me up, he runs out of the bathroom.

"Last one there is a rotten Exeggcute!"

I laugh and follow him, tackling him as he approaches the bed. We both land on it and begin cuddling like a bunch of overjoyed weirdos before finally relaxing in a more comfortable position. Lucario on top, me on bottom. Now this was a position I was used to. But instead of mounting me right there, he turns around and shoves his butt against my crotch again.

"I promised, honey..."

He lifts up only for a second as to grab the bottle of lube on the counter, rubbing it against my meat in a quick and almost desperate fashion. He seems so eager to get started, even though he almost never receives. Eager to please him as always, I comply and enter him.

"Are you sure you want this honey?"

"More than anything."

That's enough for me to start pumping in and out, filling him with the same passion and love he filled me with.

"Lucario... Ahh! You're so tight..."

He laughs and slams his ass down onto me, so hard it almost felt like he crushed me. Somehow, however, I persist, Eventually turning him over so I can truly dominate him.

If this is what he really wants, I can't wait to feel my lover in this way...

I shove my cock deep into him, making him moan. I release string after string inside of him, as he cums on the bed as well.

I get off him after a while, leaning across from him so I can see his beautiful eyes.

"Honey... Let's do this more often..."

I hope you all enjoyed! I still take requests and I'm working on a new Male Lucario X Female Trainer story so stay excited for that.


End file.
